Antes y despues
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: -Mientras el príncipe Thor viva... Loki no podrá morir, y si esto sucede, Thor morirá con él- Es por ello que Loki no podía morir, por eso sobrevivió a la caída cuando nadie más lo hubiera hecho. Thorki One shot. Secuela y presecuela de "Tú y yo"


**Antes y después.**

 **Resumen:** -Mientras el príncipe Thor viva... Loki no podrá morir, y si esto sucede, Thor morirá con él- Es por ello que Loki no podía morir, por eso sobrevivió a la caída cuando nadie más lo hubiera hecho. Thorki One shot. Secuela y presecuela de "Tú y yo"

 **Advertencia: Si no han leído "Tú y yo" no lo entenderán :P Hay escenas que son antes de ese one-shot y algunas escenas que son después. Lo que está en cursiva son recuerdos... Estoy muy centrada en Loki, hay Thorki pero creo que leve... o no. Algo Occ tal vez XD Es confuso o eso creo...**

 **.**

Odín se acercó al pequeño bebe que había en la nieve, se inclinó y lo iba a tomar en brazos cuando una mano azul lo detuvo. El Padre de Todo ladeo un poco la cabeza mirando a la gigante de hielo, ella estaba tirada en la nieve y sus heridas parecían mortales, pero aun así, con lo que le quedaba de vida iba a defender a su hijo.

-No lo mates... por favor...- hizo lo que una reina no debía hacer, suplicar. Sus ojos rojos estaban puestos en el rey mientras su otro mano acariciaba la cabecita del bebe para tranquilizarlo y que dejara de llorar, Odín la miro intensamente por varios segundos, en los ojos de la mujer solo brillaba el instinto maternal. A ella podían hacerle lo que quisieran, pero no a su hijo, no a su pequeño príncipe.

-No pensaba hacerlo- dijo inclinándose para estar más cerca de ella y del bebe que había dejado de llorar al sentir la presencia de su madre. La reina del hielo respiro profundo antes de volver su vista al bebe con tristeza, ella no tenia mucho tiempo de vida, lo que más lamentaba es no poder levantarse y caminar para llevarlo a un lugar más cálido y donde el niño no muriera de hambre o frío. También le pesaba tener que pedir ayuda al enemigo que era el culpable de esto, pero si conseguía que no lo matara, tal vez él podía llevarlo a alguna aldea de su pueblo que quedara aun después de la guerra.

Odín presencio el cambio de color de piel de ambos, el color azul de la piel de la reina y el pequeño príncipe se volvió de color normal, mientras los rizos de la mujer se volvían castaños, el cabello del bebe se volvía negro, pero ambos tenían esos intensos ojos verdes.

La reina al notar que el hombre iba a agarrar al bebe de nuevo, atrajo a su hijo hacia si para protegerlo.

-¿Qué harás con él?- demando saber, pero su voz flaqueaba, sentía que la vida se le escapaba y se sentía impotente ante eso. Ya no estaría ella ahí para cuidar a su pequeño, a su único hijo.

-Lo adoptaré como mi hijo- dijo sinceramente, la mujer tembló mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿¡Lo utilizaras como un trofeo de guerra?!- quiso gritar, pero solo fue un susurro el que salió de sus labios.

-Tal vez en el futuro, él sea la clave para lograr la paz con su pueblo- dijo sincero, ella no supo como sentirse ante eso ¿Su hijo, criado en Asgard? Estaría bien, sería tratado como el príncipe que era, pero... ¿Quién le confirmaba que no lo tratarían de menos, que tendría una vida feliz? ¿Qué pasaría con el pequeño Loki cuando se enterara de sus raíces? ¿Acaso se odiaría a si mismo por ello? Pero no había otra opción, tal vez si ella se negaba Odín dejaría al bebe muriéndose en la nieve y eso no podía permitirlo.

-Si lo criaras como tuyo... prometeme que lo unirás en matrimonio con tu hijo cuando tengan edad- sentencio ella mientras lagrimas heladas se deslizaban por su mejilla. El Padre de Todo quedo mudo, no podía prometer eso, era _demasiado_.

-Lo intentaré- susurró, pero parecía más un "Por supuesto que no", ella lo miró fijamente unos segundos antes de bajar su mirada de vuelta a su hijo y besar su frente.

-Mamá siempre estará contigo ¿Está bien? Se feliz, mi querido Loki- susurró antes de apoyar su cabeza en la nieve y cerrar los ojos, Odín noto como ella volvía a su forma original. Con cuidado sacó a Loki de sus brazos, el bebe empezó a llorar al ser separado de su madre pero el Padre de Todo trato de reconfortarlo. Con el pequeño príncipe en brazos, empezó a alejarse.

En la nieve, la dama volvió a subir la mirada.

-Mientras el príncipe Thor viva... Loki no podrá morir, y si esto sucede, Thor morirá con él- dijo en un idioma extraño, recitando con sus últimas fuerzas, un poderoso hechizo que sin querer, dejaría ligado a ambos príncipes para toda la eternidad.

Un hechizo protector que le aseguraría la vida de su hijo mientras el primogénito de Odín viviera y, aunque este muriera, Loki podría seguir viviendo.

Odían oyó y entendió muy bien los significados de las palabras de la mujer.

.

Cuando el pelinegro abrió los ojos lo único que pudo sentir era que le dolía cada musculo, sentía un fuerte peso sobre si y un gran dolor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. El solo hecho de abrir los ojos se sentía pesado, sentía como pequeñas corrientes traspasarle el cuerpo de forma dolorosa, además de que su cuerpo no respondía.

Bueno, tampoco era que esperaba un aterrizaje en lugares acolchonados, pero no pensó poder sobrevivir luego de haberse soltado. Pensó que moriría, pero al parecer seguía vivo.

Trato de respirar profundo, pero sintió un asfixiante dolor en el pecho que lo hizo hacer una mueca. Era demasiado, seguramente tenía varios huesos rotos, tal vez algún pulmón perforado y seguramente, no tardaría en morirse desangrado. Por que al parecer era sangre lo que lo rodeaba y se sentía cálida en su piel. Podría tratar de hacer un hechizo, pero el dolor lo desbordaba, no podía pensar con claridad en nada, además, no tiene energía para nada.

Con una sonrisa irónica en su imaginación se pregunta si este era su fin, si por sus errores esto debía pasar. Se sentía patético y desechado, seguramente todos estaría felices en Asgard de su muerte. Ni si quiera a quien llamo hermano, padre o madre por mucho tiempo lo extrañarían. Que ironía, hacer todo eso para llamar la atención, mostrar que era tan digno como Thor... y terminar en el olvido, en algún lugar desconocido, donde nadie lo recordaría.

Cerró los ojos luego de varios segundos que le parecieron horas, esperando el final que había tardado en llegarle. Un solo nombre rondaba en su mente.

 _Thor..._

.

En Asgard, Thor era vigilado por Odín, recordaba con cierto temor las palabras de la madre biológica de Loki. Ya había perdido un hijo como para también perder al otro, si Loki no sobrevivió, tenía que evitar que el hechizo matara a Thor.

Luego de notar que al parecer no pasaba nada, volvió al salón del trono. Pasaron algunas horas donde todo se normalizó, cuando Friggia entro muy preocupada en el lugar.

-¡Odín!- grito alarmada, algo que era difícil en ella, por su semblante de preocupación supo que se trataba de su primogénito -¡Está ardiendo en fiebre, no se que pasa, de repente se desmayó y los médicos están atendiéndolo!- dijo angustiada.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

.

 _-Midgar puede ser interesante, los humanos son efímeros y no viven tanto como nosotros- Loki de casi trece años estaba leyendo un libro, explicándole a su hermano mayor de que se trataba. Thor sonrió sin prestar realmente atención a las palabras del pelinegro, si no a como este lo decía. Al notar como el dios del trueno lo miraba tan intensamente, Loki se removió incomodo -¿Me estás escuchando?- quiso saber mientras fruncía el ceño._

 _Thor negó, Loki resoplo._

 _-¿Para que me haces leer si no me escuchas?- se quejo ofendido cerrando el libro e iba a retirarse cuando Thor lo agarró de la muñeca._

 _-No te escuche en lo absoluto, pero si preste atención a como movías los labios- dijo directo y sincero, Loki se sonrojo furiosamente y se dio vuelta para reclamar por lo dicho cuando el mayor lo besó en los labios, haciendo que se callara y simplemente correspondiera._

 _Era algo de niños, los niños experimentaban cosas nuevas con la gente cercana ¿No?_

 _._

Era tibio, todo al rededor era luz, se sentía cálido... se sentía a hogar, a protección.

Loki se pregunto a donde estaba, cuando en medio de toda esa luz, un rostro de una mujer desconocida y que al mismo tiempo le parecía conocida apareció.

 _-Mientras el príncipe Thor viva... Loki no podrá morir, y si esto sucede, Thor morirá con él-_ susurró ella sorprendiendo al hechicero, trato de acercarse, pero de pronto todo se volvía más difuso. Todo se apagaba, Loki trato de correr para no ser atrapado por la oscuridad, pero esta le dio alcance, haciendo que todo se volviera oscuro y frío.

En ese momento el pelinegro despertó, incorporándose bruscamente haciendo que la espalda le doliera. Miró a los costados tratando de enfocar bien, _estaba vivo_ y sus heridas mortales estaban curadas. Registro rápidamente con la mirada al rededor pero no encontró nada que le dijera que había estado ahí una persona antes, por lo tanto nadie lo había curado.

¿Se había curado solo? Frunciendo el ceño trato de pararse sintiendo un fuerte dolor en las piernas y en la espalda, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarlo erguirse. Se apoyo en la pared rocosa mientras respiraba profundo, la sangre que antes lo envolvía ahora no estaba, estaba limpio. Con cuidado se saco sus ropajes para dejar al descubierto su torso, estaba lleno de moretones y pequeñas heridas menores, además de cicatrices de lo que debieron ser heridas profundas.

Se sentía confundido, él no solía curarse solo, su cuerpo no hacía magia por si solo y por lo tanto, eso quería decir que alguien lo había sanado o algo. No sabía si agradecer u odiar a la "cosa" que lo salvó ¿Qué propósito tenía su vida ahora? ¿Qué haría ahora, como un príncipe en el exilio?

Suspirando y adolorido, solo se volvió a cubrir con sus ropas mientras se sentaba y envolvía sus piernas flexionadas con sus brazos, ocultando su rostro.

Se sentía vencido y humillado, pero acaso ¿No siempre había sido la sombra de Thor?

Apretó los dientes y sus manos se volvieron puños, sintiendo rabia y resentimiento, cuando algo cayó de su bolsillo y empezó a rodar en el suelo, Loki levantó la mirada al escuchar el tintineo. Con sorpresa y con un nudo en la garganta agarró el anillo de plata en su mano, el cual le recordaba el porque de todo esto.

Por primera vez desde que había pasado sus quince años, dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran de sus ojos.

Thor lo había abandonado, Thor ya no lo amaba. Thor amaba a esa humana. Su hermano no haría nada por traerlo de vuelta, Thor ya no utilizaba el anillo, no lo había visto en él ¿Lo habría perdido? ¿O lo habría tirado a consciencia? La verdad ya no importaba, porque la verdad era que Thor ya no lo amaba y él seguía suspirando por él como una doncella.

Todo había acabado ¿Qué haría ahora con su vida?

.

 _-¡Es genial! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó emocionado Thor, ambos ya eran jóvenes que parecían de diecisiete o dieciocho años. Loki sonrió orgulloso de poder impresionar a su hermano, nunca nadie tenía tiempo para ver sus nuevos hechizos, pero Thor siempre tenía tiempo para él._

 _Luces de colores rodeaban al hechicero, varias salían de sus manos e inundaban toda la habitación. Thor no podía estar más impresionado. Luego de varios minutos y de distintas figuras hechas con luces, Loki dio por finalizado la demostración, deshaciendo los colores rápidamente._

 _-¡Me gustaría tanto hacer lo que tu haces!- dijo abrazando al más pequeño, el pelinegro le sonrió de forma orgullosa._

 _-Dudo que logres hacerlo- dijo sonriendo con malicia, Thor dejo escapar una risita asintiendo, la última vez que Loki había tratado de enseñarle algo de magia habían terminado con un desastre... Era mejor mantener al dios del trueno alejado de la magia, por seguridad de ambos y del palacio_

 _-¿Sabés que día es hoy?- preguntó con gran emoción el rubio, el de ojos verdes levanto una ceja asintiendo._

 _-Si, un día como hoy, cuando eramos niños me pediste matrimonio- recordó el hechicero, Thor amplió su sonrisa antes de besarlo._

 _Mientras ambos príncipes terminaban en la cama, ninguno pensó que lo que hacían estaba mal._

 _Esa noche, las paredes fueron el único testigo de los gritos y suspiros, que contenían un amor más allá de lo fraternal, que no deberían sentir dos hermanos._

 _En la mano derecha de cada uno, brillaba el anillo que habían decidido, los uniría por el resto de la eternidad. En la de Loki, uno de plata y en la de Thor, uno de oro._

 _._

Loki suspiró ante los recuerdos que se arremolinaban en su mente. Las cosas habían acabado, ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

Había pasado mucho tiempo y ahora tenía un nuevo plan, nuevos aliados y otras cosas en las que ocupar su mente.

Él quería venganza, se vengaría de Midgar sometiéndola, nadie le quitaba lo que era suyo sin consecuencias.

Jane iba a lamentar haberle arrebatado a su hermano.

.

 **Y... No se de donde salió esto! El final-final es en "Te quedo yo", como dice en "Tú y yo", supongo que voy llenando algunos espacios en el tiempo de esa historia :P**

 **Mmm... es una excusa para que Loki no se muera nunca y Thor tampoco XD La madre de Loki... no lo se, aquí también es un tipo de cambia forma como Loki, creo.**

 **¿Comentarios? ¿Por favor?**


End file.
